Presently, in operation of offshore wind turbine engineering, assembly of the offshore wind turbine generally includes four parts: foundation, wind turbine tower, wind turbine head and wind turbine blades. These parts are delivered to an offshore construction place, assembled together and then tested.
In engineering, the offshore turbine foundation usually adopts the following constructions: single-pile foundation, multiple-pile foundation, gravity foundation, and jacket foundation. Installation of these constructions may include partial hoisting and entire hoisting. Testing basically uses offshore testing method. These result in difficulty in transportation and mounting of the offshore wind turbine as an entirety. In addition, there is delay between transportation and mounting. It also gives rise to technical problem such as difficulty in operation in shallow water. As such, compared to land foundation, offshore wind turbine foundation will incur much investment cost, thus limiting development of offshore wind turbine.